


Phone Call at Two in the Morning

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cell Phones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e24 Bismuth, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie gets a call from Steven at two in the morning ...</p><p>A very short ficlet taking place after "Bismuth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call at Two in the Morning

It was two in the morning when Connie’s phone rang. Groggy and still half-asleep, she looked at her phone and saw the name “STEVEN” on the display.

She snapped out of her tiredness right away and flipped open the phone, excited.

“Steven!” Connie said. “Hi! How are you? It’s a little late--”

There was a sniff on the other end of the phone. Connie’s heart sank.

“Steven, what’s wrong?” Connie said.

His voice broke as he spoke.

“I ... I had to hurt someone, Connie,” Steven said. “I actually had to hurt someone. I--I didn’t have a choice. I--“

He paused.

“I don’t know if I’m a good person anymore ...” he whispered.

Connie felt her eyes sting. She’d never heard Steven like this before ... and she wouldn’t let him deal with that alone.

“Tell me everything,” Connie said.


End file.
